


♜♔c h a n g i n g♔♜

by oxXPinkLacesXxo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Enemies, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, How does tagging work?, I honestly dont know what to say, Intoxication, Mild Language, Minor Violence, No Sex, No Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, only TomTord if you make it TomTord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxXPinkLacesXxo/pseuds/oxXPinkLacesXxo
Summary: Tom gets drunk at a bar and sees a certain communist....Just to clarify, Tom doesn't have the future eye mask or whatever yet =P.Also also, I myself don't ship TomTord, but I thought someone may see it as TomTord, so I added the tag. It really depends on how you see the story. If you don't ship it, you're all good. If you do, let your imagination fly dude.





	♜♔c h a n g i n g♔♜

The distant moon was gleaming over the town, trying it's best to wade away the darkness covering the streets. The sound of bustling cars speeding down the black and white roads filled the air, leaving the silhouette of a blue hooded figure walking along the road. The man had his hands in his pockets, dragging his feet as he walked. He kept his head down, not wanting to look at anyone at the moment. He knew Edd and Matt wouldn't be worried, they were almost accustomed to his departures by now. The man lifted his head when he came to a bar. It was a small one, but he liked it. The fewer people the better. He took a step inside the room, feeling the cool air conditioning against his face. He walked to the nearest barstool and made his order.

The man rested his arms on the counter and laid his head within them. It had been about two months since the 'robot' incident with Tord. Tom hated to admit it, but he felt kinda guilty. I mean, sure he hated the communist, and always told the guy he'd love to see him dead, but he didn't mean to actually kill him. He, Edd, and Matt had known the guy for years before he abandoned them. Tom just wondered what happened to the commie within those years. What changed him to suddenly have the urge to almost kill his friends without even a second glance? The Bartender brought Tom his drink before tending to another customer. Tom took a sip before heading even deeper into his thoughts.

 

...=♖♚₮ł₥Ɇ ₴₭ł₱♚♖=...

 

Tord walked briskly down the sidewalk. He looked down at his feet, desperate to get away from the red army at all costs. Even though he had been promoted to the Red Leader a few years back, ever since the robot incident the army's seen him as weak and unintelligent. They talked about his failure for almost two months now. Tord couldn't believe the people he'd trained with almost his whole life would call him such vulgar things. Though he was the leader, he couldn't just stop people from saying things about him. That'd probably lead to him being assassinated or some bullshit like that.

The Norwegian felt the red hoodie he was wearing; It felt so wrong. It was almost identical to the hoodie he'd worn while almost blowing up his 'friends'. The man chuckled, they probably thought he was dead. The hoodie did feel a bit comforting to him though. There were so many other fond memories he'd had in his original red hoodie. He almost missed his adventures with the gang. If there was one thing Tord was sure of, it was to smooth cloth lining the red sweatshirt. In the red army, he was required to wear almost the same uniform every other had to wear. It was a bit annoying at the start, but the Norwegian soon grew used to it.

Tord came to a stop in front of a small building, glancing up at the sign. A bar? Tord thought for a moment before pushing open the glass door.  
'Why not?' Tord thought to himself.  
The bar didn't have many people inside which brought a smile to the man. Tord walked up to a free barstool and took a seat.

...=♖♚Ⱡł₮ɆⱤ₳Ⱡ ₵Ⱨ₳Ø₴♚♖=...

 

Tom took another sip of the tart liquid within the glass next to him. He felt a tad dizzy, but he liked the feeling. It was like being on a roller coaster. Tom heard the door to the bar open and turned to see who walked in. His eyes grew wide watching his rival sit a few seats down from him. Tom drank the remaining liquid within the glass cup before heading over to the Norwegian.  
"hEy, yOu!" Tom slurred pointing at the communist.

Tord froze in place, he knew that voice. He was almost too frightened to turn and face the man. But, he was the red leader. If he can't face a simple potential argument than what good is he to his army? He spun around to face a drunken Tom. The man felt a hint of nostalgia to when he lived with the gang. This scene felt almost too familiar.  
"Well isn't it the Jehovah's witness," Tord retorted.

Tom looked at the man dead in the eyes. He had to admit, he felt a bit uneasy talking to the man that could have potentially murdered him and his friends. Now that Tom thought about it, Tord probably killed loads of people while he was away. The man was starting to regret saying anything to the communist until he finally spoke.

"Do you-hIc- really think you can get away with almost killing us all?"

Tord rolled his eyes disgusted with how Tom thought the need to still challenge him even within his intoxicated state.  
"You're drunk," Tord said turning back to order a drink from the bartender.

"When am I not?" Tom retorted turning Tords chair toward him again, "Besides, what else are you supposed to do at a bar?"

Tord's eyes showed daggers at the man as he turned his chair back to the counter.

Tom crossed his arms, "So you're going to be like that huh? You think you can just pretend-hIc-you didn't almost kill me a couple of months ago?"

Silence.

Tom was furious at the silence but remained calm. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle himself against Tord if things got out of hand in his current state.  
Tom scoffed, "To be honest, I would've been happier if that harpoon did kill you."

Tord froze. He didn't know how to respond to that comment again. The thought that had been in his head for days now, 'I would've been happier if it had killed me too.' As Tom turned to head back to his seat Tord swiftly turned his chair and punched the man directly hitting his jawline. The bar went silent and all eyes were on them. Tord felt his face turn pale as he looked at the shocked faces within the bar.  
Tord smiled nervously and chuckled, "Sorry everyone things got a little out of hand there."

The people of the bar went back to doing what they were as Tord helped Tom off the ground. Tom pushed Tord off of him and frowned, "Stupid commie." He slurred almost falling over. Tord rolled his eyes, earning an angry sigh from Tom.

Tom's vision focused and he finally got a good look at Tords face. Half of it was covered with crisp white bandages. He looked down to see his arm that was also patched up. Tom would rather be anywhere BUT here at the moment.

Tom stumbled over to the counter, leaving the money for the bartender. He then shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket and angerly walked out of the bar. That was just his luck wasn't it? Seeing his stupid face after he blew up their home and killed their neighbor. Why is he even in town? Why hasn't he moved on? 'please, leave me alone again.' Tom thought trying not to fall as he walked back to his apartment.

Tord watched the man stumble through the restaurant window. His eyes narrowed, the fucking idiot's going to kill himself if he's not careful. Tord rolled his eyes turning back to the counter. Whatever, why should he care? He came to get some booze, not babysit. Besides, even if Tom DID die why would Tord care? Tord shook his head taking a final sip of the bitter liquid. He left the money on the counter and walked out of the bar, quickly catching up to Tom and walking alongside him. Tom glanced at him and picked up his pace. Tom then thought about Tord finding out where he lived nowadays, a chill went down his spine as he walked the opposite direction towards a nearby park.

Tord caught up to Tom again looking at the man beside him. He could've been dead right now. The living breathing creature next to you would have been dead two months ago. Tord  _smiled_ to himself and shook the thought from his head. No. You're thinking like how  _they_ thaught you. Don't let _them_ come back and tell you what to do. 

Tord suddenly felt panicked. What if Tom tells Edd and Matt he's alive? What if they come to hunt him down? His once good friend trying to kill him... That sounds familiar. He'd deserve it. I mean, who would forgive him at this point anyway? The Norwegian thought about the chances of Tom remembering any of this. From the looks of it, he drank a lot. So, hopefully, this would all be a blackout. The male would just have a VERY bad hangover the next morning. Now that Tord thought about it, he himself and a hangover have A LOT in common.

Tom walked into the park, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

 

TO BE CONTINUED,,,  


End file.
